(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical drive protection device, and in particular, a metallic housing having a front blocking face mounted within the interior of the optical drive housing. The assembled of the panel of the optical drive allows the metallic housing to block at the inner edge of the panel to prevent any breaking debris to damage the panel.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Optical disk drive is an essential component to a computer system for CD-ROM and DVD, CD-R, CD-RW in order to provide pictures, sound, and video information.
The fast development of IT has upgraded the manufacturing of high speed driving motor, and therefore, high speed optical disk drive has now become a peripheral to home/personal computer. However, there are drawbacks with this high speed optical drives. As a result of high speed rotation of the drivers, the inferior quality of optical disk may be broken into debris which will damage the panel of the optical disk drive. In some cases, the broken debris may force out through the gap between the panels and damage the computer.
Accordingly, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an optical disk drive protection device which can block the debris of the inferior quality optical disk from damaging the panel of the optical disk drive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical drive protection device, wherein a metallic housing having a front blocking face mounted within the interior of the optical drive housing. The assembled of the panel of the optical drive allows the metallic housing to block at the inner edge of the panel to prevent any breaking debris to damage the panel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an optical drive protection device, having a metallic housing to prevent any broken debris from damaging the panel of the disk drive, the housing having a top wall face and two lateral wall faces forming into a hollow rectangular body having a front opening, a fastening slot being formed on the top wall face and the two lateral wall surfaces, close to the position of the opening, for the fastening of the panel at the opening, the panel being provided with a tray recess to retractably hold the optical disk drive tray, the panel being provided with press key recess and indicator recess for use with the operation of the disk drive, the four side edges of the panel being provided with protruded elastic buttons to fasten the panel onto the housing, characterized in that a blocking face is extended from the top wall face and is formed into a 90 degree bend with the top wall face, the bottom edge of the blocking face is aligned with the tray recess such that when the panel is positioned at the opening position of the housing, the blocking face is positioned at the inner edge face of the panel of the tray recess such that the blocking face is blocked at the panel inner edge.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an optical disk drive protection device, wherein a blocking board is formed at the opening position of the housing without changing the structure of the tray of the optical disk drive in order to achieve the protection of the interior of the disk drive.
Other objects, and advantages of the present invention can be more fully understood by reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, with reference to the accompanying.